


FMA Who Dunnit? [fanart]

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Case File, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Parody, Who Dunnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fullmetal Alchemist Solve-It-Yourself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FMA Who Dunnit? [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FMA fandom!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FMA+fandom%21).



 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this was my very first FMA fanwork and what made me join the FMA fandom over at LiveJournal in the first place. You can see that I have neither the OTP nor the terminology pat down yet, but I think it has it charms anyway. The artist name is screened because I drew it before I had an LJ-alias.
> 
> And if you're worried: Ed is pissed because he let himself be talked into things by a certain smooth-talking character - in a place where they were bound to be discovered by colleagues (and readers. Yay!).


End file.
